Knowing you Deeper
by LostPaladin97
Summary: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: A short incident in the Gokai Galleon causes Don and Luka to have a different view of each other.


**Author's note: **Lost Paladin here! Haven't been writing for quite some time, hence, I have decided to write a story on the newest Sentai right now: Gokaiger! If you could infer from the summary, you could guess which characters are involved in this story. By the way, in case you are wondering while reading this, _Hakase_ stands for "Doc" as you see in the subs. I have decided to use the Japanese romaji as "Doc" is not a completely accurate translation (I feel), and I like it that way. :D

It was slightly past midnight, and the Gokai Galleon was suspended in the pitch black sky, dotted by countless stars. In the Galleon, there stood Luka, at the ship's controls, jabbing the buttons mercilessly, with many pop-ups appearing on a frozen screen.

Just then, Don walked into the "living room" of the ship, and saw a frustrated Luka failingly trying to work the controls.

"Luka…you're still up? What are you doing here?"

Luka looked up. "Hakase, help me out here! I…couldn't sleep, so I decided to search something up, and halfway through, some 'error reports', pop-ups and stuff appeared and the screen froze…help me work this thing!"

Don sighed and walked over. He examined the screen for a while, then deftly and almost effortlessly pressed some buttons. The screen came to life and the pop-ups disappeared.

"There you go!" he said. Just then, at the corner of his eye, he noticed a plate on the table, with charred remains of what seemed like a fried egg.

"What…is that?" Don turned towards that and pointed.

"Heh heh…" Luka laughed sheepishly, "I…kinda got hungry, so I attempted frying myself a sunny-side up. Apparently…I failed…"

Don shook his head. "Look, you can't even cook something as simple as a fried egg decently. What happens if Ahim or I did not join the crew? Who is going to cook?"

As he said that, he took the plate and headed to the kitchen. Then he stopped in his tracks, turned around and said, "Do you want to learn how to fry an egg decently? Follow me!"

Luka shifted her feet awkwardly and rolled her eyes. "Yes boss," she whispered to herself.

In the kitchen, Don threw the charred egg away, turned the fire on and heated some oil in a frying pan. When the oil was heated, he took out an egg, tapped it lightly on the frying pan and broke it. It fell into the pan, the yellowish-orange yolk still intact and perfectly round.

"Woah, Hakase, that egg is almost – _perfect!_" Luka stood behind Don and commented. "When I cracked mine…the yolk broke and egg shell pieces were stuck in the egg…"

"That was because you used too much strength. Cooking is not the same as battle – when you fight, you use all your might, but in cooking you have to be more 'delicate'." Don explained.

"Okay, okay…was just commenting…"

When the egg was done, Don carefully used the spatula to loosen the edges of the egg from the frying pan. "When you remove the egg, you have to do it with care, too. You do not want to break the egg you have painstakingly cooked…"

"You are getting really long-winded, Hakase. Or should I rather call you _Okan_?" Luka crossed her arms and leaned against the countertop.

Don rolled his eyes and slipped the egg on the plate and passed the plate to Luka. It was a fine specimen of a sunny side up, almost perfect-looking.

"Here you go."

Luka took the plate. "Hey, Hakase," she then spoke in a slightly different tone of voice. It did not sound sarcastic, and instead it sounded pretty mild, almost sincere. "At first, I always thought that you were this sissy, clumsy person who couldn't do anything right. However, I have found out that you actually are much better than me in so many things. In fact, you are actually…quite…skilled."

Don blushed slightly at Luka's rare compliment. "Ah…well, people have different skills. Like, you have a very keen eye for treasure and stuff, and no one's observation skills can match yours."

"Maybe," Luka smiled. However, this smile was not that usual, sly smile of hers whenever she has found some new treasure. It was pure, innocent, with a tinge of naivety and shyness – a smile from the bottom of her heart.

She then walked away. Don stayed in the kitchen for a while more by himself.

_Luka…when she is not being scary, she can be really cute at times_, Don thought.

Wait, cute? Did he just think that the person who injures and torments him every day as someone _cute_?

_No way, you must be out of your mind, Hakase. No way, _he kept telling himself as he made his way back to the sleeping quarters.

**Author's note (2): **"Yes boss" (said by Luka) is Barizorg's catchphrase.

_Okan_ is what Ren (Go-on Blue) is called affectionately by the Go-ongers (in Engine Sentai Go-onger)

Hope you liked the story! I seem to be the only one shipping Don/Luka…oh well…


End file.
